clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Blaze Villareal
Samuel Blaze Villareal is the child of Lilith Villareal and Jaime Street. He also lives with his uncle Abel Villareal in the Villareal Mansion. Clare nicknamed him "Sammy B". Description Samuel Blaze (or Sammy B) is the latest addition to Broken Dream, which is why he dresses the way he does. Black hair, black clothing, pink-red eyes, but also a heart of gold. At the moment, he is in the closet about his sexuality, and the fact he is gay is only known to his closest cousin, and the boy he attempted to ask out. Toddlerhood Sammy B grew up with the fussy trait and was seen as a naughty toddler, but he seemed much nicer than Cody. Sammy B seemed to get along with Cody at first until Cody bit Sammy B on the hand and it was shown that Sammy B would later grow up as a good child whereas Cody would be the naughty one when they both would have been children or teenagers. Childhood Sammy B aged up with the mental aspiration and the rocket trait-where kids want to run around a lot. Sammy B, surprisingly, is shown to be a good child despite his toddlerhood and good compared to Cody. His style of clothing is based upon how he dressed as a toddler as he was very stylish as a toddler. He made friends with Braylen Franklin, the red Sim from Clare's Rainbow Boys Challenge. After chatting with him for some time, Sammy B realised he had a crush on Braylen. He was too nervous to tell his parents though, as he wasn't sure they would take it well. Sammy B was also a much nicer child than we originally thought and was the opposite of Cody, who was a mean and teasy child. Teenhood Samuel Blaze aged up with the Romantic aspiration and the good trait. He also aged up with his friend Braylen. Sammy B revealed to Braylen that he was sexually attracted to him however, Braylen hasn't reciprocated those feelings. Clare explained that she wanted Sammy B to be rejected by Braylen. Sammy B's style of clothing that is identical to the other sims in the Broken Dream household, where he wears an astronomical amount of black and excessive amounts of streetwear whilst he casually pulls it off. He resembles his two parents; Jaime and Lilith but he also slightly appears to bear resemblance to his grandfather; Max Villareal as well. Sammy B decided to come out to Sebastian that he had a crush on Braylen and knowing how nice and sweet Seb was, knew he could keep it a secret as Sammy B wasn't ready to tell his parents or anyone that he was gay. Sammy B and Seb went to the local bar in Seb's neighbourhood with friends. When it came to the new year, Sammy B felt sad because he liked Braylen but have a kiss at midnight as Braylen didn't feel the same way and was straight. He was then heartbroken, along with his mom, Lilith, to find his dad Jamie dead that morning and it appeared that Sammy B regretted not coming out to his parents, especially Jamie that he was gay so it made him think that he needs to come out to Lilith before it's too late. Traits * Genius * Good Trivia * Samuel Blaze's game generated name is Khalil. * Sammy B.'s half sister is Noelle. * Samuel Blaze living with his cousin Phoenix-who was a child when Samuel was a toddler-is like how child Lilith lived with her cousin Faith when she was a toddler * Sammy B is the series youngest uncle, Chase previously being the youngest. Sammy B. has been an uncle since birth. * He has the Villareal eyes, however they are lighter than most due to his father's silver eyes. * His legal name is Samuel Blaze Street, but he goes by Sammy B. . * He is Spanish, British, and Irish. *His child trait, the Rocket trait, is the same one Carrie Fisher had as a child. Samuel Blaze and Carrie are currently the only two sims to have had this trait. *Unlike his cousin Phoenix, Sammy B. never met his grandparents Max and Emma. *Sammy B. has only revealed to Braylen and Sebastian that he's gay *He looks a lot like Lilith, but also Max, his grandfather. *He is the third sim to have a father who is an elder as a child and teenager. The first and second where twins Indigo and Violet Robins. Ironically, all three sims where unplanned children. *Clare wants Sammy B to be rejected by Braylen so he will face hardships and mold a better storyline of him discovering himself sexually. *He was the first kid to realise that they are gay as a child, not a teen or young adult. *Clare likes that Sammy B is a nice, caring child even though his parents had difficult lives and were not as friendly as kids or teens. *He is the third teenager to lose a parent at that age. The first and second were twins Indigo and Violet. *Sammy seems to regret never telling his dad he was gay before Jamie died, so he thinks he needs to at least tell Lilith before she passes away. Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Male Category:Blood Relations Category:Teenager Category:LGBT sims